Ekidna
Ekidna is a Toa Hordika in the Great Culling Alternate Universe, and member of the Misfits. History Early Life Similarly to most other Ga-Matoran, Ekidna began her life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, she aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, she was placed on the southern region of the Northern Continent. She endeavored to carry out her purpose by maintaining her settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Ekidna gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, Ekidna was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Shortly after this, the entity Baelzebus invented the soul, and traveled the Matoran Universe giving souls to the denizens of the universe; as a result of this, Ekidna was imbued with a sense of right and wrong, and the capacity to care for and even love other organisms. Ekidna would become a guard of the small village she called home, but was quite inept at it. She often required the assistance of other, more experienced guards to keep dangers at bay, and found herself frequently getting into all kinds of trouble that greatly inconvenienced the rest of the outpost. Out of pity, the rest of the guard refused to tell her about the problems she caused them, leaving Ekidna blissfully unaware that she was a burden to anyone. At some point, Ekidna received a Toa Stone and became a Toa, alongside 5 others, forming the Toa Zor. Ekidna's inexperience transferred over to her new role, but she remained optimistic, becoming something of a moral support for the rest of the team. However, one of her Toa partners, Nezos, remembering her incompetence as a guard, developed an intolerance of her, secretly wishing she wasn't part of the team. After the Matoran Civil War, Makuta Aerther was assigned to the southern portion of the Northern Continent. He quickly established himself as a cruel overseer, forming a secret police to infiltrate the Matoran population in the region and quietly deal with interlopers. The Toa Zor, disgusted with Aerther's behavior, came to him with a complaint. Aerther agreed to letting the Toa have more influence, but secretly was offended by their objections to his rule, and began engineering an "accident" for them. He sent them on a fool's errand to apprehend a Matoran fugitive, only to have the team ambushed by a group of Visorak. Though the other five team members were able to escape, Ekidna was captured and dragged back to their lair, where she was cocooned. Injected with Visorak venom, she was mutated into a Toa Hordika. Life as a Toa Hordika TBA Personality and Traits As a Matoran, Ekidna was somewhat happy-go-lucky; she had few cares in the world, and simply focused on life one day at a time, enjoying it to the best of her capabilities. Unfortunately, she was also a bit of a ditz, making terrible errors in judgement that got her and those who worked with her in a lot of trouble. Because they often pitied her, the grievances of the Matoran Guard against her were never really made known to her, so Ekidna remained ignorant of how they really felt; this lead her to believe that she was friends with the rest of the Matoran Guard, when in actuality, many of them couldn't stand her. Despite all this, Ekidna possessed a purity of heart and endless compassion and optimism, qualities that made her selected to become a Toa. As a Toa of Water, Ekidna had near-perfect control over water. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb water and moisture. Examples of this included manipulating water at will, creating and stopping floods and currents, and extracting moisture from the atmosphere. However, upon becoming a Toa Hordika, she lost access to her Elemental Powers and now relies on more direct battle tactics. Tools and Abilities As a Ga-Matoran, Ekidna had innate Water powers, which manifested as a higher degree of natural medical proficiency and a higher lung capacity than most other Matoran. As a Toa, she gained full access to and control over her elemental Water powers. This was lost after becoming a Toa Hordika, and was replaced with a Rhotuka launcher, which could fire Explosion Rhotuka. Ekidna wore the Great Mask of Rebounding, which which allowed her to cause non-exploding or non-fragmenting projectiles to come back to her after the object had been thrown at and hit a target. As a Toa, Ekidna wielded an Aqua Axe, through which she could channel her elemental Water powers. After being mutated into a Toa Hordika, her Aqua Axe became a Flash Sabre, which could generate a blinding flash of light, and her mask became fused to her face and powerless. Forms Trivia 283x283px|right|Echidna's artwork for Shin Megami Tensei. * Ekidna's Matoran form uses a modified version of a design originally created by JangBricks. * In Greek mythology, Echidna, a half-woman, half-snake abomination, is the husband of Typhon and "mother of all monsters", having given birth to monsters such as Orthrus, Cerberus, and the Lernaean Hydra. * Ekidna's creation as a MOC and character was largely spur of the moment after reading about BobtheDoctor27's Toa Hordika character Gorta. * The Matoran Mithril was originally supposed to be Ekidna's Matoran form, but this was changed later on. * Ekidna will be the subject of DatOni's first writing project. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__